


Name That Jutsu!

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Hello and welcome to the only quiz show in Konoha that asks the serious question. What dumb jutsu did Kakashi, the man of a thousand jutsu, copy?(Or, the story in which everyone celebrates Kakashi's birthday by playing a fun game.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916296
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	Name That Jutsu!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the fest. Sorry, I couldn't manage the previous ones. This is for the prompt: birthdays. I'll see about adding the ones I was missing on a later date. Don't know when but I'll keep you posted. Happy Birthday, Kakashi!

* * *

"Can I have your attention, please!"

Iruka waits until the noise dies down and everyone is looking at him. Iruka smiles.

"Thank you," Iruka begins, "I would like to thank everyone here for coming to this little party. I know our birthday boy appreciates is having his little friends over to celebrate his special day."

Standing in the doorway leading into the kitchen, Kakashi flips them the bird. "You can fuck off now."

They laugh and some, like Genma, return the rude gesture.

"Not yet, Kakashi," Iruka says with a smirk. "We still have to play a few games."

Kakashi knows what he is talking about because he immediately whines. "Do we have to? Can we not do that this year? Please?"

"No, Kakashi," Iruka says, voice patient. "We've talked about this."

"Yeah, Hatake," Anko pips up. "We can't skip over the fun part. Take it like a man!"

Iruka sees that some of the guests look a little confused, while the rest look eager. Iruka clears his throat.

"Without further ado," Iruka says, taking on a more dramatic tone. He bows and gestures at the stool next to him. "If the birthday boy would come over and take his seat."

Kakashi slumps against the doorway, clinging to the wall. "I refuse." Of course, no one is letting him not participate. It takes several people to remove his grip from the wall, and for Gai to throw him over a shoulder and sit him down on the stool like a child.

Kakashi crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm here under protest."

Iruka laughs and turns to his guests. "Just a quick rundown for the new folk. As many of us know, Kakashi is known throughout the Five Great Ninja Nations as the copy ninja, the man who has copied a thousand jutsu with his Sharingan. Now, a thousand jutsu is a lot of jutsu. They can't all be useful, right?"

He pauses here and slaps Kakashi on the back. "You would be right! Because Kakashi here just so happens to have copied, you guessed it! Some shitty, utterly useless jutsu!"

"They are useful," Kakashi mutters.

"They suck and you know it," Iruka says. "So the game is simple. I am going to read some clues and you are going to name the stupid jutsu inside Kakashi's head. Only three questions are allowed to be asked. You can guess at any time, but after the third question, everyone must guess in order to move on to the next one. Okay? Good! Let's start."

A cheer goes up and Iruka pulls out a couple of flashcards. Just then, Yamato raises his hand. "Since this is a game, what do we win when we guess right?"

"Kohai, et tu?" Kakashi asks, sounding pained.

"It's nothing personal, senpai," Yamato says, with one of his creepy smiles.

"Umm, the satisfaction of knowing that Kakashi can do such a ridiculous thing…?" Iruka offers. "But if you want, you can take a picture of him actually doing it."

Yamato hums and nods. "Yes. It's best to have physical proof."

"Oi!"

"Okay then! Let's start this game with the first jutsu!" Iruka says. He deftly ignores Kakashi's grumbling about traitorous lovers. "Here are your first clues! He learned this in the Land of Bears, during a particular festival they hold at night, and it uses only two fingers. He learned this from a little girl. What is the name of the jutsu?"

Iruka looks up at watches the guests as they discuss amongst themselves.

"How old was the girl?" Kurenai asks.

Iruka glances at Kakashi before he answers Kurenai. "She was seven. And that was the first question."

Kurenai looks thoughtful. "So a jutsu that doesn’t need much control or too much chakra. Maybe with a time limit…?"

Iruka doesn't comment. He turns to Genma when he asks: "Around what time is this festival? Spring?"

Iruka thinks about how to answer for a moment. He doesn't want to give too much of a clue. "Between August and November. And there goes the second question. Anyone else?"

Genma frowns but doesn't ask further. Then Aoba jumps to his feet, looking excited. "Oh! Oh, I know this one! It's some kind of fairy festival. I think. Um, I forgot the name but they are big on fireworks…."

"What is your guess then, Aoba-san?" Iruka interrupts.

Aoba points at Kakashi with a superior look. "Sparkler no jutsu."

Kakashi looks at Aoba and then at Iruka, who smiles at him. Kakashi sighs and does a very short hand sign. He curls his fingers of both hands and slowly raises both pointer fingers. They immediately start to emit colored sparks. Iruka watches carefully to ensure the tatami, much less Kakashi's pants, don't catch on fire.

A cheer goes up and they immediately congratulate Aoba for guessing correctly. Off to the side, Gai takes a picture of Kakashi.

"I hate all of you," Kakashi says.

"We love you, too, Kakashi."


End file.
